


My Loyal Knights

by BunnyBuddy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: D&D like shenanigans, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sometimes not so platonic, You're a Wizard George, idiots[derogatory], idiots[lovingly]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBuddy/pseuds/BunnyBuddy
Summary: George hated being a prince. He hated a lot of things that came with being a prince. He hated the way his dad treated him and his kingdom. He was done with it, he wanted to get away from the rules that were forced on him. He wanted a break, a long break. and what better way to get a break than to run away? So that's what he did.He didn't think two knights, his closes friends, would follow him.(or, an idiot prince gets followed by his idiot knights. Chaos ensues.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	My Loyal Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses a mix of D&D mechanics, Minecraft mechanics, and just overall fantasy-based rules. As an example, things like elves, trolls, and tieflings exist as they do in D&D while Skeletons, Creepers, and Zombies exist like they do in Minecraft.
> 
> George is a full-blooded elf, Dream is a half-elf, and Sapnap is a human.

“Sapnap you need to learn how to block dude” Dream shouted as he landed another hit on Sapnap. The two were sparring, something they normally did when they weren’t technically on duty. It wasn’t only to help them get better at their sword skills and other fighting tactics, but it was also just fun to smack your friend around with a wooden sword every once in a while.

“I know! You tell me that every time we spar” Sapnap shouted back, dodging out of the way of an incoming attack then attempting to swing forward, only to miss. Dream responded by pretending he was about to strike from above, then quickly twisting his arm around and attempting a hit to Sapnap’s side. Sapnap used his sword to block the attack and then he swiftly turned his sword to push Dream’s away from where it almost hit. Dream stepped back and made sure to keep his foot planted on the ground so he wouldn’t trip. 

The two stared at each other for a minute. Sapnap smirked and moved his sword in front of him “C’mon man, take this seriously”. Dream chuckled and shook his head, then raised his sword above his head and ran at his friend. It took Sapnap a second but he responded fast enough to block the attack. Their swords came together with a clash. The hit caused Dream’s sword to splinter. The blonde noticed this and decided at that moment that it was better to fight without the sword than have it break in the middle of it. Without a second thought, Dream dropped down and swept his foot under Sapnap’s leg, causing the other to fall. Sapnap’s sword fell from his hand as he fell and slid away from him. Dream got back up and pointed his almost broken sword down at Sapnap’s neck, and smiled at his friend. The two were silent for a moment beside their labored breathing. 

Dream switched his wooden sword to his non-dominant hand and reached down to help Sapnap up. Sapnap took the hand offered to him and rolled his eyes. “That was such a cheap move,” Sapnap said, dusting himself off. He grabbed his sword and got into a fighting stance. 

Dream mimicked the stance, “A cheap move like that could save your life Sap” Dream responded. They didn’t get the chance to start sparring again; the door to their training room, which wasn’t actually a training room but more of a small hideout, suddenly opened. George, the prince, ran inside and slammed it shut behind him. 

Sapnap was the first to look over. “Holy shit, what’s up George- your highness?” he said. 

“You know you can call me George,” George whispered. He looked a mix of tired and annoyed. His golden crown was slightly tilted. “And i’m hiding” 

Both knights dropped their wooden swords and unsheathed their iron ones, which as a knight they must always have on them, before getting into proper fighting stances and facing the door in an instant. It was a habit they had to grow into to protect those in the castle. “Who are you hiding from?” Dream asked in a pensive tone. 

“No need for swords, I’m only hiding from a suitor,” George said quickly. Both his knights lowered their swords, sighing in relief and slight annoyance. 

“God damn it George, stop scaring us like that,” Sapnap says and sits down beside him. Dream continues to watch the door but sheaths his sword. “Why are you hiding anyway? It’s just another pretty girl who wants to marry you.” Sapnap said, rolling his eyes. 

“That’s… not true. Most of them are here because their parents are either monarchs or because they are full-blooded elves that my dad wants me to marry. I hate it,” He complains. He leans against the door and crosses his arms. “I saw the newest suitor in the hall and I really didn’t want to deal with it so I ran in here before she saw me,'' George adds. 

“Oh yeah, The King has this weird thing about keeping the royal bloodline pure or some shit, right?” Sapnap asked. Dream, who was aimlessly kicking at their wooden swords that were now abandoned on the ground, tuned back into the conversation. 

“Don’t say pure, makes it sound like some kind of incest thing.” Dream commented and kicked the swords further away from him. George looked back at the door as if checking something, and then looked back at Sapnap. 

“Yeah, he’s really into making sure that all royal’s in his kingdom are full-blooded elves. Kinda makes me want to marry like a tiefling. Just to mix things up a bit.” George says and laughs.

“You could just marry me, that would really piss him off.” Dream jokes and walks over to his friends. Sitting down beside Sapnap. “Oh no, my son’s gay and ruined our bloodline” Dream said, mocking the deep voice of the king. His friends laugh at the joke, George specifically cackling. 

“That’s- That’s so not funny,” George says while laughing “Your jokes suck.” He adds on, trying his hardest to calm down and breathe. Though their laughter immediately quieted as someone knocked on the dark oak door. A deep harsh knock, one signature of a harsh King. George’s Dad, King Elliot. 

“George, I swear to the gods above if you don’t open this door right this instant.” The king’s voice boomed deep and husky, filled with venom. George swore he’s heard people in the town thirst over it, but he couldn’t understand how when the person it belonged to was the tyrant of all tyrants. 

All three of the boys stood. As George opened the door, both young knights got on one knee and bowed their heads, a sign of respect that the king demanded from his knights while in his presence. The prince on the other hand showed no respect, crossing his arms and glaring at the tall man he was supposed to call a father. “What do you want?” George hissed. His father’s eyes narrowed down at him. 

“That is no way to speak to your father, George. You would think that a prince your age would know that by now.” The king voiced. He stepped forward, causing George to step back in response. It’s not like George was necessarily scared of his father, he was just cautious. Plus, the king always had this air of danger around him. “You would think a prince of your age would know not to run away from a meeting because, why?” His father questioned, though it didn’t feel like much of a question. 

“I don’t want to meet another suitor. I don’t even want to get married, I don’t see the point in it.” George stated. He looked up towards his father, staring the king in his ice-blue eyes. Of course, his dad’s eyes were the one color George could see, and it kind of ruined it for him. “What’s your whole obsession with me getting married anyway? I don’t need a queen to rule the kingdom. I’ll get married when I want to, not because I have to.” 

“I don’t know who the fuck you’re talking to but it isn’t me. Do you honestly think you could rule this kingdom alone? You’re a lousy prince and would be an even worse king. Having a queen by your side guarantees that, at the least, we have a chance of a good heir to the throne.” The king voices. He stared down at his prince, who took a step back. 

George had a look of pure hurt on his face. He knew his father was a bad person but that was something new. The man in question had never gone after George so personally before. The king looked proud of himself. He thought he had commanded respect from his son, but the Prince glared at his father and stepped forward. 

“You think I would be a bad king?” he asked, the hurt evident in his voice. “You’re a tyrant who hordes all the money to yourself for your own lavish goods. You overtax your people and use their money to fund your wars, your food, and your dumb buildings. You know that your people are starving and are fucking dying in the streets and yet you don’t give a single shit. They all want your head on a stick! The only people who are loyal to you are the ones who benefit from your fucked up rules. You might be good at controlling your people, but you do not and never will be good at commanding them.” George spat out. “If I would be a bad king, then you're an atrocious one.” George finished. His last few words were quieter than his earlier yelling but held just as much venom. Before his father could comment, George pushed past him and left the hideout. 

The two knights, even though they wanted to follow their friend, stayed in their positions on the ground. They knew if they got up, they would have to face the consequences of the angered King. They glanced at each other, then back at the door and watched as it shut after George. 

The prince was right though, the King was horrendous. The man held no respect towards anyone but himself, and the only reason he had knights so ‘loyal’ was because he threatened them or the people who were knights needed money. Sapnap and Dream were no exception. Both men had started this job as boys who wanted to protect and to afford food for their families. By now the only family they recognized was each other, and George. 

“What are you two fools doing?” The King asked and glared towards the two of them, causing them to instantly stand. “Go after the prince, I don’t want him getting any ideas after that little fit of his.” The king said. They bowed, a mumbling of “of course your highness.” escaped their lips before they quickly left the room to search for George, which wasn’t a very difficult task. Once they caught up to him, they stood beside him. Sapnap to his right, Dream to his left. 

George stopped walking abruptly, covering his face with his hands, and groaned.“I fucked up.” George whispered and ran his hands down his face. 

“Yeah, no shit. The king looked pissed.” Sapnap sighed and placed a hand on George’s shoulder. His friend looked at him, unamused. “It was understandable though, even I got mad at him for saying that stuff about you,” Sapnap said and the three started making their way to George’s room. 

“You’re always mad, Sapnap.” Dream mumbled. Sapnap glared at him before rolling his eyes. “I got upset too, by the way. I think we both would have done something if we could.” Dream stated and looked down at George. George looked between his two friends but didn’t respond. 

Sapnap eventually moved his hand off George’s shoulder and continued to walk beside him. As they passed guards and other knights, Dream and Sapnap gained this stoic look to their faces. They did their best to show as little emotion as possible and not talk to George. It was something they had to do as knights. Their job was just to protect. They learned the hard way that they weren’t supposed to get all close to the prince like they had. 

They remember how bad the punishment was a few years back. When they first met George, the young prince was much more jovial. The three of them at the time joked around a lot in public. They would push each other around and make dumb cracks at each other. Like children tended to do. 

One day though, an older knight saw it happen and pulled the two young knights off to the side. He had reprimanded them, saying that their job was to protect the prince, not get all chummy with him. After that, they weren’t allowed to see George for about two months. They had to train extra hard, spending an extra two hours sparring and exercising. It felt like torture. They had learned their lesson by the time they were allowed to see George again. From then on, whenever they had to escort George anywhere they would stay quiet and stoic, ‘as a knight should be’. They didn’t stop being friends, obviously, and that was around the time they made their hideout. The only people knowing of its existence being the three boys, The King, the Queen, and George’s younger sister. 

Soon they got to George’s room. The prince opened the door and turned to his friends who just stood and watched him. “Are you guys doing anything tonight?” George asked. The two knights thought for a bit before Dream spoke up. 

“Yeah, we’re on outside guard tonight. Sorry man.” Dream says and pouts. 

“Why? Do you have plans? ‘Cause I’m sure me and Dream can find a way out of it” Sapnap said, tilting his head to the side. George seemed to think for a second before shaking his head and closing his door in the two knights' faces. Dream and Sapnap blinked, looked at each other, and shrugged. So what if George is acting weird? He always acts weird. It’s George.

\---------

Hours go by like minutes. At this point, Sapnap and Dream were probably getting ready for their night shift on outside duty. George could hear people walk past his door. The familiar noise of light armour shuffling echoed throughout the hallway. His eyes were focused on his window, looking out at the sunset. It was a clear night. A beautiful mix of blues, purples, pinks, and reds flowed together almost seamlessly.

Though George can’t see most of those colors, and it’s not like he’s paying attention to the colors themselves anyways. He’s really just waiting till the sun fully sets. He turns his eyes away from his window and walks into his bathroom, looking himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he was lucky getting a lot of his traits from his mom and not his father. He wouldn’t know what he would do if everytime he looked into the mirror he saw the horrendous man known as the king. He sighed and took off his crown and stared down at it, then with it in hand he walked out to his room and grabbed a bag. He tossed his crown in, along with a few other of his more expensive items.

He kept his earrings though, he was well aware of how expensive they were but if he was going to keep anything he was going to keep the earrings.

He tied the bag and put it to the side. He grabbed a slightly bigger bag and threw some clothes into it. Most of the clothes he threw in there were things given to him by his friends so that he could go into town without people knowing he was the prince. He didn’t put too much in that bag yet. He would need room to put other more important things in it later.

He took the bigger bag and left his room quietly, leaving his smaller bag in the room. He had memorized the guard's schedule a few months back and knew that no one would be around his room for a few good minutes. He had barely enough time to get what he needed before sneaking out.

He quietly made his way downstairs, walking carefully through the halls and trying to keep other people from seeing him. It didn’t take long for him to get where he needed to be. He walked into the kitchen and looked around.

“Niki?” He whisper-yelled. The kitchen was empty around this time. Never completely empty though. “Niki? Are you here?” The prince called again. It didn’t take long for him to see the person he was looking for.

A young half-elf walked over to him. She was smaller than him and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She looked up at the prince confused and looked at his bag before looking back at him and speaking up. “You called me your highness?”

“You can just call me George, do you have any bread left over?” The prince asked.

“I do, may I ask why you need the bread?” She questions while walking off into a corner of the room. The prince followed her steps. She grabbed some loaves of bread and George held his bag open for her to put it in.

“I’m leaving today,” He says quietly. George trusted Niki. She was one of the few staff members in the castle that George knew for a fact hated the king. Maybe even more than he did. “You should leave too, make that bakery you were thinking of,” He says and smiles at her. Niki smiles back.

“You know it’s not that simple,” She says and makes sure to stuff a few extra sweets into George’s bag. “If you really are leaving, George, make sure to stay safe. There are a lot of dangerous things out there, and I would hate to hear about something having happened to you” She says. George ties his bag up again and tosses it over his back.

George’s smile softened, “I’ll make sure to be safe Niki, and I hope I’ll run into you again”. They wave goodbye to each other and George leaves the kitchen. Quickly sneaking back upstairs and into his room.

Once in the safety of his room George looked at his two bags. One filled with necessities, clothes, food, and small weapons that he had stashed away in his room. The other filled with things he could easily sell for gold. If he really wanted to do this he would need to do it fast. It wouldn’t be too hard to sneak past the guards, he’s done it before, but it would be more difficult if he leaves too late. A few to many seconds of darkness can equal more mobs he would have to deal with. He didn’t want to deal with running away from zombies and dodging skeletons and creepers. He had a few more minutes until the sun fully set. Now would be the perfect time to leave.

He planned on running away a month or so ago. Only one other person knew of his plans, and she was the only person he really needed help from.

George peeked out his window and looked around. He looked down and saw the person he was hoping to see. His sister, a full-blooded elf with blonde hair. Something she had done without their father’s knowledge. “God, I'm happy I learned how to do this,” George whispers to himself before pointing at his sister and casting message. “Alyssa!” he whisper-yells. His sister looks up towards him and he says “Catch” and drops down his bag. She quickly catches it and cusses him out a bit. George casts feather fall on himself and jumps down.

Once on the ground, his sister hands him his bags. “I put some potions I got in there, mostly healing, just so you know,” She says. She also hands him a deep blue cloak, which he puts on quickly, tossing the bags over his shoulders right after. “You have everything else you’ll need right?” She asks.

“Yeah I’ve got everything, don’t worry,” George says and looks up at the sky one last time.

“Be safe George, this could be the last time we speak” She says. Her older brother looks around and starts walking towards a set of woods behind the castle.

“I’ll be safe, Alyssa, make sure you become the queen of this place, and don’t let dad make you some stupid wife to a stupid elven prince,” George says. She laughs and waves him off.

George rushes into the woods. They aren’t directly behind the castle like he wished they would be, and he had to sneak past some knights, but otherwise, it was easy. Which was slightly worrying, you would expect knights to be more on guard. He had to admit though if he was a knight for this kingdom he wouldn’t care much either. Once he’s in the woods he’s pretty much free, just has to find his way out.

What he doesn’t notice is that his two best friends, who had said they were on night watch, had spotted his blue cloak sneaking into the woods. Usually, they would have been more worried about seeing a strange being sneaking out of the castle wearing a cloak. The thing is, they knew what George’s sneaking-out cloak looked like. Dream was the one who got it for him. So they knew that it was just George. That didn’t mean they weren’t going to follow him.

Usually, George would tell them if he planned to sneak out for the night. So the fact that he hadn’t told them this time worried them a bit. So of course they were going to follow him. They wanted to know what he was doing, and it was also night. Mobs of all sorts can spawn and attack him. Dream and Sapnap couldn’t let George die to a fucking mob.

It was lucky George had friends like that too because by the time they caught up to him George was struggling to escape a skeleton that really wanted to shoot an arrow through George's skull.

10 minutes had passed since George initially ran off, and in those 10 minutes more mobs than expected had spawned. The prince had run off a few seconds too late. Now he had to dodge and weave the arrows of a really persistent bag of bones. Skeletons were the worst thing to have to dodge from.

George watched eyes wide, as an iron sword sliced through the cervical vertebrae of the skeleton, the head dropping in front of him. The body wobbled for a few seconds before getting kicked down. George looked up to see Dream sheathing his swords and walking over to him. Sapnap wasn’t far behind, but instead of walking over to George, he walked over to the now pile of bones. “What are you doing out here George?” Dream questioned calmly as if he didn’t just kill a skeleton with one hit of an iron sword.

“Sometimes I forget how good you are with swords,” George mumbled. “Uhm, anyway, I’m, uh” he hesitated. Both his friends looked at him expectantly. “Well, I'm kinda in the middle of running away,” George says finally.

“And you didn’t tell us? You know we would have totally come with you” Sapnap says, sounding as if he was genuinely hurt. He picked up the skull of the skeleton and held onto it. “You wouldn’t be able to survive without us anyways” Sapnap adds.

“I could totally survive without you! I’m a wizard in training, I can live” George defends. Sapnap chuckles and walks over to his friend.

“You know like, 3 cantrips. You literally almost died to a skeleton a second ago” Sapnap says, holding up the skull as evidence. George groaned and pushed Sapnap away from him.

“I didn’t want to ask you two because I know I can handle things myself. Plus I didn’t want to bother you guys” George says and looks away from his friends. Sapnap awed at him and Dream smiled.

“You wouldn’t be bothering us,” Dream spoke up and walked over to his two friends. He pushed George forward a bit and started to walk. George and Sapnap walked after him. “If you’re going to run away we’re coming with you,” Dream says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> This story is meant to be fun, and while it might have a serious moment every once in a while, the main story is meant to be about three friends being stupid and doing stupid things. As time goes on and the story progresses the line between friendship and being romantic might get blurry, but that's okay. Just remember this story is purely fiction and has really nothing to do with the creators it's based on! 
> 
> With that being said even as the creator I don't know how this story will go. Of course, I have a basic idea of the plot and where I want to take things, but I also want this to resemble D&D in the writing as well. So if you have any fun ideas for future storylines please comment them. Who knows maybe your idea will be featured in a future chapter.


End file.
